Kimestu no yaiba genderswap
by Lola McLain
Summary: This is the anime but with some of my unique changes like gendered Tanjiro and nezuko along with alive Kamado family.
1. Chapter 1

Kimestu no Yaiba - genderswap

I know i shouldnt keep making these fics since i cant keep up but, I can't help it.

Tanjiro Kamado – Tanji Kamado

Nezuko kamado – Zuko Kamado

Tanji was not what her father expected. He expected to have a son who will bore the traditionof the earrings., but instead got a beautiful baby girl whom he will protect from lecherous men withharmful intentions of his daughter.

Cruelty: Episode 1

It was the day dad died. It was a fateful but sad day but, I refused to be sad. Io know fatherwould want me to be happy, proud and more importantly to keep moving forward.

Three weeks later

It was a normal day, I was helping mom and my siblings with keeping up with winter: the winterwas becoming harsher and harsher. I was getting ready for my venture down to the village when mysiblings come up obviously wanting to go with me. Mother comes out the house chastising me about thedirt on my face then turning to the children chiding them about the last time they went with me:breaking the basket. So, I had to go by myself which I promised my siblings to make enough money tobuy them presents; I was beginning to walk from the front of the house when I see Zuko carrying ouryoungest sibling. We trade pleasantries and next thing I know I'm off on my journey. But somethingdidn't feel right, there was this sickening churning that made me want to vomit bile. Without thinking Ibolt as fast as I could back to the house there, I see a man dressed in a black suit and red tie; He looksnormal but, something was wrong with this man he gives off a smell so putrid that makes animal recoilin fear. He enters the house and I am kicked out my thoughts as I rush to my house as fast as I can...When I get there, I hold back a sigh of relief when I see Zuko defending he family with all his strength. Irush in with my hatchet swinging it at his head; to my surprise and annoyance he dodges my swing andretaliate with his arm smacking me into the kitchen wall hard enough to lose consciousness.

2 hours later...

I shot up from the wall, I expected the worst... My family was hurt or worst... but, that wasn'twhat happened, here my family is crowding around... Something. I was still dizzy from the attack but, Iwas sure that the man wasn't here anymore... Attacking me and Zuko. MY curiosity was killing me, so Igot up groaning in pain while doing so and went over to my family asking if they are alright. Then momran over and began checking me over for wounds then the obvious possibly broken ribs

"Oh! Tanji I was so worried! I thought you were... then Zuko was trembling and convulsing Icouldn't leave his side and... and" Mom couldn't finish her sentence she was overwhelmed with recentevents... Wait what did she say about Zuko?

"Wait is Zuko okay? He didn't get hurt too bad di- " Mom interrupts me from my worriedbabble. "Tanji, He's fine I... I think he changed into aDemon."Mom is joking right? Demons don't existalong with the fact that adults used to horror around Demons to make sure their children are behaving.

"Mom, Demons don't exist." Mom chuckled forcibly at that response. "Actually, my dear theydo... Before you were born, your father was a demon slayer heck when you were born a demon wasnearby and your father had to protect us both from the damned beast." I was shocked. Who've thoughtthat father a man with a weak immune system was the same man who could fight hellish beast asDemons. But I was confused...

"Mom what is a demon slayer?"

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Tanjiro Kamado – Tanji Kamado

Nezuko kamado – Zuko Kamado

"Tanji wasn't like the other girls of the village, She didn't get annoyed at her siblingsfollowing around all the time no... She embraces them with kindness and warmth. I know for factshe would ,make a lovely mother.

\- Tanjuro Kamado

Episode 2: New beginnings

"B-but I don't wanna' go mama! "Hanako cried as she packed her things to leave. I felt forher but, we couldn't stay and wait for that man to come back and finish us off. So much hashappened in last 2 hours of me being unconscious. Mom told me everything...

" Tanji. There is so much to tell you because me and Tanjuro thought we put everythingabout demon slayer behind us so we could have a family. But that man he's..."Mom had to regainher composure, because as soon as my mom breaks down so will my siblings. Hanako and Shigeruwere still complaining as to why we had to leave Rokuto and Zuko are both laying in theirrespective beds. Although, Zuko looked the worse out of all of us... His hair went from a blackcolor to an orange-pink pigment at the tips of his locks, his nails became sharp and inhumane andthe most worrying adjustment was his eyes: his eyes were a beautiful violet color and now theyare a dark pink color. It was a beautiful color but since he is not human anymore it makes meworried about how we are to get pass the villagers without Zuko getting in the mist. I'm cutthrough my thought when mom talks again.

"The man that attacked us is Muzan Kibutsuji, he is the demon king in a way since he was the verydemon in existence. Your fathers' ancestors have been fighting against demons for the longesttime now... that's why your father passed down the earrings to you but, I... I don't want you to goand - "Mom never got to finish her statement because there was a knock on the door. Mom mademy siblings quiet so quiet all you could hear is Rokuto and Zuko's snores.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for a man in a black and red suit? He was reported to be spotted aroundhere... "The voice had us all shaking like a leaf. Whoever spoke was a female and since we didn'tutter a single sound, she muttered loud enough that we could hear what she was saying."Dammit! I'm too late, aren't I?! The people of this house are dead there's no way Muzan willleave any witnesses alive... What an evil, vile creature." This seems to jolt my mom out of fear,she stands up and is at the door in seconds (the fastest I ever seen my sickly mother move) theperson behind the door is shocked.

"What! You're live?!" The person behind the door was a beautiful woman around her mid 20's.She embraces the color purple like a natural. Her eyes were an indigo purple shade and herclothes concise of lines and creases that looked a lot like a butterfly.

"Just barely. If it wasn't for my son, Zuko we've all be dead. My name is Kie Kamado and insideare my children. "Mom introduces us to the woman later named Shinobu. Shinobu tries to attackZuko after realizing he is a demon which me and mom prevent her from moving while, Hanakoand Shigeru move in front of Zuko's sleeping body.

"No! Don't you understand he will kill your children!

"Shinobu please if you hear me out you will soon realize that Zuko is not deadly.

WHY should I listen to a grieving mother! If you let me go, I'll make your son's death quick andpainless."

"You should listen because my husband was the Sun pillar! His ancestors have been fightingdemons since before you were born! I know it sounds crazy but, you must listen to me! Zukoattacked Muzan! Zuko bit a piece of Muzan that he couldn't regenerate! I wouldn't know thatname if I was being dishonest!"

This seems to get Shinobu to reduce her struggling to nothing and looks to mom.

"You must tell me everything you know but first, let's get your family away from here... you canstay with me at the Butterfly estate.

Where I will teach your daughter here, she points to me;how to fight demons." Mom is agreeing to everything except fighting demons.

"Ma'am. How are you going to protect your children? You are sickly and most of your childrenare too young to wield a sword. Tanji is your best bet of surviving in this world you all have beenthrusted to... Unless Zuko gains conscious then I'll be more than willing to train Zuko?"

I began thinking of the possibilities, I was no use being knocked out against the wall fortwo hours that could've resulted in the death of my family because I so weak to a shove. I wantto get strong on my own. That way if Zuko is gone protecting others he won't have the pressureof protecting us... He can focus on the task at hand and not stress over our wellbeing. Now thatmy mind is made up, I gather the courage to go against my mom's wishes.

"Mom, I would like to train with Ms. Shinobu here. Zuko shouldn't have to handle all the stressof protecting us, He shouldn't be the one doing this alone either I'm his big sister and what did Iaccomplish? Nothing because I got knocked out... What would've happened if Zuko didn't cometo his senses? We all would've been dead... So instead of picking between Zuko and Me, howabout both me and Zuko become demon slayers?"

"Tanji! I don't want my family to be connected to demon slayers anymore! I lost yourfather and I refuse to lose you or Zuko" She was tearing up. "I want you to grow up beautiful andstrong and get married... I don't want a crow to fly to me and say my daughter is dead becauseof a demon!" I was shocked... Father was sickly when he died but, mother never mentionedanything about what caused father to die... I was about to submit defeat to my mother's tearswhen Shinobu spoke up.

"With all due respect Ms. Kamado, but it's because of your naiveté it costed you your husbandand now your son's life. Because every demon slayer knows once a demon slayer is always ademon slayer. I bet you wanted to get away from the Demon slayer corps and hid away on this mountain but, everything changed now... Muzan found you because you and your husbandbecame sitting ducks to him, waiting for him to find you permanently get rid of you.

So it makescomplete sense for Tanji to become a demon slayer than a housewife, It's in her blood andapparently ancestry. Don't let your wishes cost your family lives, they barely survived if it wasn'tfor Zuko." My mom was shocked but, I could smell beyond the shock to the surface of shame.Shinobu nodded and we continued to pack. After we finished packing, we started to head to theButterfly Estate.

End of chapter 2

Hey guys I know I have been way behind on my other fanfics and I apologize but, I do thisonly for fun along with for stress. So please be patient with me. And about the spacingproblem, I think this happens for one or two reasons.

1) I'm typing this fanfic on word document and transferring it to thatcould be the problem.

2) It's a thing. Honestly part of me wants to transfer this fanfic for the space it will provide me but, I'm comfortable for now

LOLA out


End file.
